


IM NOT A FURRY BUT WOOF WOOF

by hinatastoes



Category: Haikyuu!!, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cat Kozume Kenma, Character Death, Cheating, Child Abuse, Death, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Furry, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, OOC, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other, Pedophile David (Camp Camp), Pedophilia, SPOILERS FOR ENDING OF S2, Sex Toys, Sugamama, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Underage Sex, big chungus - Freeform, dadchi, dinosaur tsukishima kei, im a hetero, minor spoilers for s4, no humor >:((, no im not, not fufnny, people die ohoho, please read this you won't regret it at all, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatastoes/pseuds/hinatastoes
Summary: ATSUMU KILLS HOSHIUMI and it leads to HORRIBLE THINGS OH NO 🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀THIS IS VERY SERIOUS S IYFBE >:((((((
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Madoka/Tsukishima Kei, big chungus/bokuto koutarou, big chungus/everyone, big chungus/kozume kenma, michimiya yui/sawamura daichi (one sided)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. shlorp shloop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for this

So everything started when Hoshiumi was killed. No one likes him anyway and he was kind of a brat in season 4 but it’s important right NOZWQ.

Daddy Sangw- Atsumu was walking and SPOTTED HOSHIUMI. He remembered Hoshiumi being a little bitch to Hinata at nationals so he GRABBWD HIM. 

Hoshiumi was flailing and kicking but he passed out when Atsumu started flying like a bird 🙀 🙀 🙀 

HE BROUGHT Hoshiumi down to his basement and broke his hip. 

HOSHIUMI CRIED and PRAYED. He said, “I’m sorry Asahi for being mean to HInata but he kinda deserved it l.o.l um chile anyways so”.

ATSUMU HAD IT AND HE WAS ANGRY >:((((((( He knew Hoshiumi wasn’t sorry for sinning so he must PAY. Atsumu proceeded to stab Hoshiumi 80 times aLL OVER!!!!!!!!! Hoshiumi died. Hoshiumi is dead. 

As soon as he was finished, Atsumu started to panic. HE JUST KILLED HOSHIUMI!!! Freaking out, Atsumu called his (better) twin brother, Osamu. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT SHITSUMU I SWEAR TO ASAHI I WILL LET YOUR BROWNIES BURN I’M TRYING TO LOOK FOR THE GUMMY BEAR ALBUM IN STORES ON NOVEMBER 13TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Osamu yelled, ENRAGED. Osamu knew his brother would definitely go to jail some day with his annoying ass.

“Okay,” Atsumu replied. “I’m going to jail.”

“What.”

Atsumu jumped up and down. “I’m gOING TO JAIL FOR MURDER!! :D”

Osamu blinked. “Who did you murder this time.”

“Hoshiumi HAHHHHA”

“WHO?”

“BRUH” Atsumu jumped again. “The ugly bitch with white hair we saw at nationals.”

Osamu giGGLed. “Lol okay, good luck.”

OSAMU HUNG UP ON ATSUMU. HOW RUDE.

Anyway thats where all the problems began……………………

After Atsumu went to jail for murdering that seagull, everyone was on edge and they started to lose it oh no.

But then again, they were kinda like this to begin with so LLOLOlol.


	2. TSUKISHIMA IS NOW AYESHA EROTICA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAOS

It was a normal day for Karasuno and they were practicing for nationals ohoho (unlike Oikawa, but that will be important later). 

Tsukishima walked up to Yachi, clearly nervous. 

Suga leaned over to Daichi and Asahi. “Lol bitches look at this hoe about to confess to Yachi, it’s so obvious he likes her.”

Asahi and Daichi stared at Suga. LOLOLOL they couldn’t blame him for talking liek HOHO that, especially after hearing Atsumu was going to jail for MURDER!!!

They were also very curious though, Tsukishima didn’t seem like the type to go for someone like Yachi, but he looked so nervous and CUTE HAH.

At this point, the entire gym had silenced and STOPPED to watch Tsukishima and Yachi.

Tsukishima took a deep breath when Yachi turned to stare at him. “I’M IN LOVE WITH-”

“I’M SORRY,” Yachi bowed at a 90 degree angle. “I’M A THEATER KID!!”

“I don’t care, anyways as I was saying, I’m in love with your mom, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO PROPOSE TO HER YACHI!!!!!!!!!”

Everyone was SHOCKED. Tsukishima was in love with Yachi’s mom???!!??? It must be a joke….

Yachi look mortified and disgusted. “WHAT THE SHIT, NO!”

Tsukishima started BALLING. He really was in love with Madoka Yachi. “I’LL WIN HER OVER, YOU’LL SEE!!” He ran out of the gym and towards what they assumed was the direction of Yachi’s house.

He started to hum a little tune on the way, I’m not sure what it is, but he’s really talented 😍 it went like; tuuuduuduu bummtsmmdum tdsttmmsmmdmmdm tototorololyekyak tssumsmmmsmymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Anyway, Yachi climbed on top of a locker and would hiss at anyone if they came near her like woahho Yachi stop popping off like the legend you are.

Besides that, practice continued in silence. No one knew what to say.

The silence was BROKEN AHH when Tanaka cleared his throat. “I’m sure he’s just on drugs or something.”

“WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The third years + Ennoshita SCREAMED. “WHERE WOULD HE GET DRUGS FROM!?????” 

Hinata laughed nervously. “Oohoho I have nooooo idea…”

Yamaguchi and Kageyama CHARGED HINATA. 

“YO MF DID YOU GIVE MY TSUKKI DRUGS U ASS,” Yamaguchi SCREECHED. 

Suga stood up and glared. “HINATA WOULD NEVER DO DRUGS HE’S PERFECT SOMEONE MUST HAVE GIVEN THEM TO HIM!!”

Hinata pouted. “YEAHH don’t blame me Bakayama and Gucci-chan, I’m innocent.”

“WHY WOULD YOU BE ON HIS SIDE?!” Asahi yelled, CREATING MORE CHAOS BECAUSE WHEN JESUS YELLS THAT’S A BAD SIGN OKAY.

Suga flicked imaginary hair off his shoulders. “Because he’s my favorite.”

Everyone smiled and nodded. 

“Oh yeah UPUPUPU,” Kageyama snorttleelded, “he’s my favorite too.”

Everyone agreed.

THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET MORE INTENSE OKAY SO BEWARE MAWAHAHAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY INTERESTING WOOHOHAHHAHAAHAH


End file.
